Finding Madeline
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: NightcrawlerxOC It's hard being a teenage student at Bayville High, having abilities that only could be dreamt of, and being in an elite group of mutants known as the X-Men, but as long as Kurt Wagner was there, it was worth the drama. Well, kind of.
1. New Divide

**A/N: (Nobody reads these) Yeah, so…you know how horrible I am at updating? Well, hopefully this is a different story. I've loved X-Men ever since I was seven and every time I watch X-Men: Evolution, I just think it is the best re-make of the X-Men series ever. The movies are okay, and the comic books rock, but Evolution just does it justice. And yes, my cousin, the worlds biggest Kurt Wagner fan will hate me for this, but…I don't know. The main reason I'm choosing Kurt for my main character is because he's just so different from all the other students. Without Xavier, he couldn't walk in public and be normal. Being like that sore thumb made him so much stronger and his abilities as it is are pretty darn cool. And, who doesn't love a social dork voiced by Brad Swaile? I do! So, without further ado, I present, 'Finding Madeline'!**

**Finding Madeline**

"_New Divide"_

"Welcome to Bayville! Greetings! Welcome to Bayville!" Kurt grinned brightly at all the old, and new, faces that appeared in the doorway of Bayville High School. His boyish-charm stuck out like a sore thumb and his pleasant attitude about the new school year was almost enough to be depressing. Madeline Freyer rolled her eyes and watched closely from a nearby group of lockers as Kurt continued his shower of joy upon the innocent people arriving at Bayville High School.

"Have a wonderful school year!" Most of the students either ignored Kurt's cheerful rays or starred at him dumbly before walking away and laughing. Madeline strolled over to the large entrance and placed her hand on the mutant's shoulder.

"Geez, once they put you on welcoming committee, you sure stuck to your duties, Mr. Wagner," Madeline gave him a gentle poke, as she teased her German partner. Surprise filled his eyes, but it soon faded at his realization of her presence. Madeline hopped upon the cement railing and released the bag from her shoulders, hooking it around her arm instead. Kurt followed, plopping down beside her and gently giving her arm a friendly-punch.

"Madeline! It has been so long since I have seen you! Scott was worried you had run off and found some handsome young man to marry!" Madeline rolled her eyes at Kurt, crossing her arms defensively.

"Yeah, right! Because one summer away from the institute meant I had fled from the X-Men forever and became the wife of some dumb boy. 'Yes dear, let's have many, many children! They will have my beauty and your stupidity! Oh, how wonderful our life will be, _mein liebe!_" She cried out, dramatically and sarcastically for all the teens entering the building to hear. This made Kurt Wagner giggle, watching pairs upon pairs of eyes following Madeline in her act of distress. She, herself, gave a laugh before returning to Kurt so they could talk.

"So, what's the latest on the rest of the team, ay? Has Miss Kitty gotten any visits from her good friend, Remy LeBeau? Or have Jean and Scott _finally _gotten married like they are descend to do ?" Madeline felt overwhelmed with questions, but only gave out a few, knowing that Kurt would give her most of the answers she needed.

"Oh, yes! You missed many things, Madeline! Let me see…where should I start?" Kurt's German accent flowed over his words so perfectly, distracting Madeline from paying any attention at all to what was being said in that beautiful accent, "Oh, yes! I remember now! Logan completely wrecked his motorcycle and---" while the younger boy continued, Madeline watched the whole story play out in Kurt's eyes. It was like watching a movie frame-by-frame as each image danced along his irises. She began to notice that Kurt's skin, the skin he wore in public, had become a perfectly tanned brown, and his hair seemed a tiny bit longer in front. He looked older than he had before, and he seemed to have grown into his human form better than he had been. Madeline smiled and watched the excitement escalate in his voice once the details were rolling.

"It was amazing! You should have been there to see the expression on his face! It was priceless!" He pumped his fist in the air, rising to his feet and towering above her. Madeline laughed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down next to her.

"Stop making a scene, Wagner," The blonde muttered, pulling her bag from her arm and placing it back over her shoulder where it once was, "We really need to be getting to homeroom. You know, the whole reason we actually came here today?" Madeline grinned playfully, but soon became less than the center of Kurt's attention when Kitty Pryde began to make her way into the school, text books in hand and brunette hair bouncing on her shoulders. '_Oh great…another reason for Kurt to feel like a total loser this year. Pryde better not keep getting his hopes up, then just letting them crash to the flo--' _

A loud ringing buzzed in Madeline's ears. The eight o' clock bell rang loudly and busy students began frantically sprinting for their classes. Kurt's eyes were peeled away from Kitty's form once the ringing began. He glanced over at Madeline, who had become increasingly aware of her schedule that had been stuffed into her bag in a very un-neat manner.

"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" She shouted, throwing a quite the fit over in the grassy, cemented area.

"Would you care for a ride?" Kurt leaned up against the doorway of Bayville High seductively. The blonde huffed, quietly mumbling a reply.

"As long as it means I get to my locker before some snarling teacher bites my head off, then sure," The blue boy gave an 'I-told-you-that-someday-my-powers-would-be-important-to-you,' kind of look before placing a warm hand on her forearm and cheering:

"And away we go! Hold on tight, Maddie Freyer!" '_And to think it's just our first day back…' _Madeline shook her head and began searching for classrooms that seemed like distant memories more than places where she learned.

**Yes, I KNOW it sucked! THANK YOU. Beginnings either are totally jank, or they rock your socks off. Yes, I know, I didn't explain Madeline's power to you yet. Here's a surprise: It involves your MIINNNDDD! AHHH!! RUN AWAY! …**

**Yeah, so…I guess it's okay for a start. It'll get better. I promise. Kurt is the greatest dork to ever live…so cute. Anyway…more of the team in the next chapter. Introduction of her powers. Yeah, yeah, yeah….Well, Rinse, Review, Repeat! Wait for an Update!**


	2. Moment of Return

A/N: Alrighty, people. Thank you for giving such nice reviews on the first chapter. Here comes the stuffing for our fanfiction turkey. (Yeah, I know it was stupid, okay?) Today, we will get further into Madeline's character, and will introduce more of our friendly neighborhood heroes, the X-Men. Logan, and his obsession with beer, Xavier, and his power to mind-rape people, Scott, and his eye issues, and of course, how could I forget Kurt? Are you all ready for this?! Well, too bad. I hope you enjoy. I have SO MUCH MORE CONFIDENCE in this chapter! Love, Gossip girl! xoxo.

"Finding Madeline" 

"_Moment of Return"_

The room that Madeline used to call her own was collecting dust, all the surfaces coated with little white dust particles. She wiped her hand over her dresser, the particles flying into the air and becoming illuminated by the sunshine peeking through her satin curtains. She sighed, exhaling her summer memories to inhale all her old ones from the institution. Briefly, she recalled the very moment that Xavier had shown up in her doorway back home, explaining to her why she heard all those voices in her head. This brought a smile to her lips. Madeline continued to unpack all her belongings into the closets and dressers, shoving and cramming since she wasn't exactly the neat-freak type.

_' I 'spose I should say som'thin,' _Madeline grinned_, _turning to face Logan who had been standing in her doorway for quite some time.

"Hey, kid…" Logan mumbled, arms folded across his chest, that same signature 'Wolverine' expression on his face.

"Hey Logan. Long time, no see. How's life treating you?" Madeline glanced over her shoulder, still cramming tee-shirts into tight spaces. Logan gave a gravely chuckle, a light smirk on his mouth.

"Eh, nothing much…so, where did you run off to, Freyer? Costa Rica? Cabo?" Logan prodded, taking a few more steps into the ancient room. Madeline laughed, shaking her head to the older man.

"No, Logan. I was…" Madeline searched for her words, "Back home. Where I belonged," Logan sighed, stopping behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Kid, home isn't where you belong. You belong here…with us. If nobody back home can understand what you are, then why go back?" He questioned, watching her hands shake as she laid down her last article of clothing. She bit her bottom lip, turning on her heel to face her teammate.

"Yeah…you're right, Logan. That's the whole reason I came here with Xavier. Nobody understood what I was, or what I was going through…" she finished, smiling, "Is that how you felt, Logan? Like no one understood what you felt?" Logan just ruffled her hair, blonde strands running through his fingers.

"Welcome back, Maddie," _'Sometimes, its best not to talk about the past, and worry 'bout the future, kid,' _Maybe Logan's unsaid words were better than they would have been, spoken.

* * * * * * * * * *

Madeline made her way down the staircase and into the kitchen, where Scott was sitting idly on the counter, a soda in his grip. His eyes were caught in the distance that was outside the window, the sun still just above the horizon. Madeline smiled and strolled over to the fridge, carefully tapping into Scott's thoughts.

'_I wonder if Jean likes sunsets…probably not. Ugh, if only she—' _

"Hey, Maddie!" Scott jumped up from his spot on the counter, cheerful tone and convincing smile.

"Hey Scott," Madeline leaned in to hug Scott, feeling as awkward as possible. Ever since last summer, it was hard to look at Scott the same way…

"I know you can hear what I'm thinking, Maddie. It…it's cool. Last summer doesn't matter, right? Just a mistake that can be forgotten. So…were cool. At least, you are in my book," Scott stuttered, obviously feeling as awkward and Madeline did. She gave a rapid fire of nods.

"Oh, yeah, totally! Last summer was nothing! It's way cool," she replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Scott grinned, reaching out his hand to Madeline.

"Great," Madeline shook his hand, her quaint smile fading slowly.

"Hey, Scott, do you think I could try fly the---" Kurt made his way into the kitchen, still as filled with glee as he was at school that morning. He paused when he saw the little reunion forming between the two, blinking a few times. Xavier pulled up behind Kurt, also watching from the kitchen entrance. Madeline's eyes flew over to the two new additions to the kitchen's attendance, and then released Scott's hand in a flash. Only a tint of pink had colored her cheeks, but it was well hidden in her tanned skin.

"Greetings, Madeline. Welcome back home," Xavier nodded politely, making his smile and the rest of the smiles she had seen that day the most Madeline had ever witnessed in a period of 24 hours. Even looking at all those smiles made her jaw ache in pain.

"Isn't it wonderful, Professor? Now our whole team is together again! The X-Men!" Kurt gushed to Xavier.

"You guys seemed to have been doing just fine without me," Madeline pointed out accusingly. Kurt shook his head, simply unpleased with such a negative response.

"No, no, no, Madeline! Without you, a hole was formed in our team! But now that you are back, there is no way anyone could stop the X-Men!" Every word was sugar coated, and it was close enough to giving Madeline a cavity. Kurt was always so joyful…well, at least when he wasn't getting rejected by Kitty, that was. She wondered what was so great about Pryde that had Kurt all tied up in knots. Okay, she was pretty…but so were so many of the other females that lived in Bayville, and yeah, she had that sassy teenage attitude that made men drop to there knees. That was just about all she had going for her. So why was Nightcrawler so bent on her? Madeline hated having such adolescent feelings.

"Madeline," Xavier's serious tone almost gave Madeline a heart attack. It was something different from all the happy voices she had heard, which was truly a miracle to her, "I was hoping that I could have you train in the Danger Room with Kurt today. I want to see if you have been practicing using your newly obtained power," The professor placed his hands beneath his chin, looking like the famous statue of 'The Thinker'. Madeline had almost completely forgotten about her new abilities. When she had traveled back home to Miami, the farthest thing from her mind was her powers…

"Oh, um…yeah, that sounds like a great idea, professor. I'll be there in ten minutes…uh, Kurt, could you help me find my old suit? Please?" Madeline stressed on the 'please', hoping that even through his naïve nature, he would understand what she was asking.

"Of course!" The German boy anxiously followed his teammate, as she raced down the halls of the institute, heading straight for the Danger Room. Once they both faced the titanium door, Madeline frantically turned around and grabbed the blue mutant by the shoulders.

"I have NO idea how to use my time-manipulation abilities! The last time I used it was when we saw Magneto here in Bayville and…I don't know how I did it!" Nervousness seeped into her words, the innocent eyes of Kurt following them as they flowed from her tongue at 90 miles per hour.

"Maddie…" That was when Madeline suddenly realized just how close she and her teammate were. Their shoulders were a mere few inches away and their noses nearly touched. Madeline gently shoved Nightcrawler away, coughing to suppress the tension in the air.

"Anyway, you'll do just fine, Maddie! We don't just call you 'Maddie Masacre' for nothing!" Kurt's reassurance speech wasn't doing any good for her confidence. She was loathing herself, and her abilities, and the people back in Miami. _Why did it seem, all of a sudden, she was losing herself to some unknown force? Everything was different, even if it all seemed the same. Everything was changing…and she wasn't sure how to handle it. _

"Come on, Maddie! We need to find your uniform!" Kurt pressed the button on his watch, his skin immediately changing to that deep shade of blue.

"Yeah…you're right. Let's go," Madeline tried to sound confident, but inside, there was nothing confident about her, just something hollow like the girl she had left behind in Miami. _At least I'm home now… _

* * * * * * * * *

Well, what did you think? Any better than before? I hope I cleared some things up. Mind reading and time manipulation are her abilities. She's from Miami, Florida. Her and Scott have something to hide about last summer. She doesn't have a clue who she is anymore. Ah, at least it was a happy ending. If you have questions, message me. I'll answer any of them. Rinse, Review, Repeat!


	3. You Make Me Happy Pt 1

A/N: Hola. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far. It's only been 2 chapters and you people have given me 8 reviews!!! That's pretty awesome for me. Well, BamfIsAwesome, thank you for all your wonderful advice. I've been trying to add some of your genius into my story, but alas, I suck at taking advice. Oh well…who's ready for some Kurt and Madeline goodness? Well, Snape is! And Light wants a monkey! Who knew? Well, on with the show, good people!

"Finding Madeline"

"_You Make Me Happy"_

_Miami never seemed so warm and inviting like it did that night. At a steady 60 miles per hour, Madeline's eyes traced over every feature of the landscape that used to be her home. Somehow, she still had enough energy left to smile and watch the sun dip below the sparkling ocean water. Her window was rolled down, and the soft smells of the salty waters floated in the car. Faces passed her by, never once looking her way. Everything about being back felt right, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Her heart thumped against her ribcage and her moss-green eyes reflected the orange beams of light from the sun. She soaked up the entire Florida city in one moment. Maybe home wasn't as far as Madeline had thought…_

Madeline's fingertips shook, Kurt's voice now just background music to her. She was so distant, it was even starting to scare her. Hopefully, the professor would notice that wasn't as stable as she normally was…

"Maddie? Madeline…?" Kurt waved a hand in front of Madeline's unblinking eyes. Maddie replied with a sudden but unexpected flinging of her hand, hitting Kurt's wrist.

"Yeah, I heard you Kurt," Madeline projected to the blue mutant next to her. Her teammate blinked, looking at his wrist, then back to the blonde girl next to him. There was, obviously, something wrong and Madeline wasn't telling him. That certainly was not common between the two friends…

"Um…sorry, Madeline, but…it's already been ten minutes, so we should probably get into the Danger Room," Maddie looked up to Kurt, seeing the genuine worry on his face. Maddie sighed and stood, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder, giving an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Wagner…I've got so many things on my mind right now. I didn't mean to snap," Madeline mumbled, feeling quite embarrassed for making such a big fuss. Kurt made the effort to chuckle in order to make Madeline feel better.

"That's alright, Maddie. I understand. It…it would be hard to return home," Both realized how much tension was, once more, building up in the room.

"We really need to get into the Danger Room," Madeline said, taking her long blonde streaks and placed them in a very plain ponytail behind her. Her bangs still hung close to her eyes, so she pushed them behind her ear. Seeing Madeline in her X-suit reminded Kurt of the times where they were both in battle for the first time. Perhaps that was what started their friendship from then until now…no matter how it started, both were happy to have each other to watch their backs from time to time.

The two were slowly making their way over to Charles Xavier, who sat smiling plainly. Charles Xavier was the hardest person to read, but was the easiest person to get along with. That was what made him the lovable professor he was. Madeline and Kurt stepped up in front of the older man, both ready for their training.

"Madeline. Since it has been an entire summer since you last trained with us, I would like you to take it easy for now. In time, you will gradually be able to train at your previous level," Charles explained, receiving a nod from the younger girl. Of course she wasn't at her previous level. After spending an entire summer being ridiculed by the people of her hometown, she wasn't exactly at the top of her game.

"Sure, Prof. That's cool," Maddie said simply.

"Kurt, please help Madeline if there is a situation you feel she cannot handle," Xavier glanced to the German boy who saluted the professor in response. Charles smiled.

"It seems that you are both ready. Please make your way into the Danger Room," Charles turned and rode into the control room, leaving Kurt and Madeline to enter the next room for training.

"Hey, Kurt…thanks for the whole pep-talk from earlier. That was really nice of you," Madeline said breezily as they found the entrance to the Danger Room.

"Of course, Maddie! Isn't that what friends are for?" Kurt poked Madeline's arm playfully. Maddie giggled and shoved her teammate.

"Stop trying to make me happy,"

"_You make me happy…whether you know it or not. We should be happy, that's what I said from the start,"—NeverShoutNever_

* * * * * * * *

Alright, what did we think of this chapter? Yes, I know that I got lazy at the end. I'm tired and I really wanted to get something done today, so wa-la. Here you go. Enjoy. The stuffing for our fanfiction turkey. Lovely, is it not? Well, hopefully your constructive comments will give me an inspiration. Everyone needs to hear the song 'Happy' By NeverShoutNever, okay? It's perfect for this story. LOVE IS BLOSOMING. Deal with it. Alright, you know the drill. The one at the dentist's office. (I went there yesterday. PERFECT TEETH!) Love you all! REVIEW!!


End file.
